


The story of Jinx

by 123Jinx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Murder, Other, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Jinx/pseuds/123Jinx
Summary: This is the story of my own Creepypasta Jinx and is written in her point of veiw.
Relationships: None





	The story of Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of my own Creepypasta Jinx and is written in her point of veiw.  
> This story writes and lightly touches upon parts of Jinx's past and how she became a creepypasta of Slenderman.

You’re nothing but a magnet of bad luck Jinx, nothing good ever good comes from you, you’re nothing but a thief, you don’t help society you’re just a bane on society. I’ve always heard these words ever since I was 14, wasn’t always like this, my family use to be happy till dad died. That night dad and I had a fight, I went to my room he went for a drive to cool off, we’ve had fights before but nothing like that night. It wasn’t until an hour not even that there was a knock at the door, police where there, I had come out of my room for a peek. And overheard the news they told mum; I watched her crumble to the fall a hand covering her mouth as she sobbed there. I snuck off, I had a special spot I went too, an open field surrounded by trees and in the middle, there was an old crooked tree. I climbed as high as I could that night, it was cold, but I was glad the sky wasn’t clouded over so I could watch the star’s and forget. I didn’t feel anything, nothing but numb when I got home mum sat us down Michael and are adopted sister Harper and told us what happened that night. Mum’s eyes where red and blotch, and her voice quivered the entire time she spoke to us. Michael went to a friend’s place for the rest of the night and Harper decided to bake with mum, there weird way of dealing with stress. I went to my room and stayed there staring out the window, staring into the dark woods. That’s where I saw something tall, looking almost like a tree to me from how dark it was, it was so hard to see. But I do remember seeing a bright red tie round its pale neck, before the world around me became a black void. And the next morning I found myself on the floor of my room with a pounding head. Coming out from my room was where it all started, Michael was home and was arguing with mum,

“Oh, come on mum! you know deep down it was her fault”

“Michael!”

Hearing Harper yell came as a surprise, she hardly ever yelled or even raised her voice, I knew what Michael meant by her, me. I came round the corner and Michael glared harshly at me and Harper and mum paled when they saw me. It was Harper how broke the silence with her cheerful personality, she was always the one to bring the peace. The rest of the day went by mum had to deal with the preparations for dad’s funeral and telling the rest of the family the bad news. I stayed in my room with Harper, Michael had left for a friend’s most likely, they were both 3 years older than me,

“Jinx how much did you hear of s’morning…?”

“Enough to know that Michael blames me”

Harper sighed at me never one to keep things away from me, there really was no point really, I knew a lot more then what others truly realized. Out of the entire family Harper was the one I talked to the most, shared my thoughts with and trusted the most. Even though she wasn’t related to me by blood, that of course never mattered, I had no friends just her and I was happy with that.

Three weeks later and the funeral come and went, Michael still refused to talk to me not that I cared. I was more concerned on the tall faceless creature that had been showing up in the woods, watching me. I told Harper about it after the third time I passed out on her, it didn’t always make me pass out. It wasn’t for another month that it left I don’t know where it went but as the years went by it would show up for long periods of time than leave for long period of times. And as always it did nothing but stand there and watch, I became so use to it I hardly payed it any mind. Harper knew when it was around even though she never saw it, she kept a close eye on me when he was around. Michael hated me, blamed me, disowned me as his sister. It wasn’t till I was 16, I made friends with a boy named Tobias Rogers he was a year older than me and has Tourette’s Syndrome. Lot of people teased him for it, I mean hell he didn’t even trust me when I told him I couldn’t give to shits when he twitched. He was home schooled, so I’d tell him what went on at school, we bonded slowly over the months. My sister Harper and his sister where fast friends, so we’d visit them together. I took up drawing a while back and drew what was around me; Toby, are sister’s, I’d even draw that slender being, never showed anyone it. But of course, happiness doesn’t last forever, my mum became stressed and tired from over working herself. That when I came home from Toby’s place one day, I found her hanging from the ceiling fan in the sitting room. I stood there staring at her body, I didn’t cry, I left went back to Toby’s place and stayed there. I left it to one of the others to find her body instead, I talked to Toby about it he didn’t tell anyone we kept it between us. It was Michael that “Found” mums hung body, I could hear his scream three houses down, I felt my que to leave Toby’s. Michael still wouldn’t talk to me, Harper showed up with Toby’s sister Lyra and I had Toby and his mother at my side. Toby’s mother was talking on the phone with the police. I can’t remember what happened, all I know was I felt myself fall to the side.

It wasn’t even three days till Michael made it clear he blamed me once again,

“This is your fault Jinx, you’re just a magnet of bad luck, mum and dad named you right”

He hissed those words at me right in front of Harper and my friend, I shrugged at him, as Harper started yelling at him. It was the first time I’ve ever seen them have a full-on argument in all honesty it was strange to me. So, Toby and I left else where I had showed him my favorite spot a while ago. When it was dark, we head back to our homes, when I entered the house, I found Michael sitting at the couch smoking. The smell of weed was strong he had been smoking the stuff for a while, but he had never done it in front of everyone. He’d always smoked in his room keeping it secret from mum, but me and Harper where the only ones that new about the stuff.

“Jinx”

Michael had called out to me he was high, his eyes where red and unfocused, his hand stretched out to me. In his hand was a joint,

“Here”

I raised a brow but took it anyways, he grabbed my sleeve and tugged me down to sit next to him. With the lighter he lit it and told me to take a puff, that night we got high together. For the first time in years he acted as my brother, but it never lasted for ever. The next morning, he ignored me again and that slender being was back again, but it was so much worse. I could hear him whispering in the back of my head, I lost time and got nose bleeds, I never got nose bleeds. I didn’t see Toby as much as I use too, but Harper always visited Lyra and them. Harper told me Toby was asking for me, he was worried, she told me I should really go see him. I didn’t want to, I wanted to forget instead, I wanted that slender being to go away again. And I wanted Michael to talk to me again for real, instead of sitting me down to get high with him only to go back to ignoring me again. I met with the school’s dropkick’s and druggies, they were fine, they helped me forget, in plus they never questioned me. So, every day I’d ditch school to go hang out with them instead. Michael and Harper had caught on to what was happening, and every day Harper would try to talk to me about it. I never listened to her; months had dragged on. I hardly saw much of my “Family”, but I could hear Michael and Harper at each other’s throat almost every night. The only time Michael “talked” to me was when he was sneering at me,

“Oh, look the little thief is home what did you steal off with this time?”

“Ah the bane of society is back; I wonder what shit she got herself into this time reject”

I had been staring out the window again, for the past week I could hear the static of that being, He was back, he was around but I couldn’t even see him. The whispering was back louder than they had ever been, they never left me alone, but act less I wasn’t lonely anymore. I remember earlier that week Lyra had passed away in a car accident. When I came in one night finding Harper crying with Mrs. Rogers and Toby sitting at the dining table. That had been the first time in a month I saw Toby and he looked like shit, then again, I wasn’t any better. I had been smoking up with the gang in the abandon warehouse just outside of the suburb. Harper and Mrs. Rogers had sent me and Toby up to my room it was so awkward I didn’t know what to say to the guy. Once again there was another death in my life, maybe Michael had been right, and I was nothing but bad luck. It was Toby that started talking, which was new he hardly ever started are conversations,

“You’re high”

“Yeah”

That was it from there we talked right up to when he had to leave, the last thing he ever said to me,

“I don’t blame you”

What was that ever meant to me, I don’t know, all I know was from that night I never saw him again. The static grew louder, the voices began screaming in my mind, I could finally understand their words,

“Burn”

It was chanted on repeat, I could smell smoke, snapping out of my thoughts I could finally hear sirens. Hear Harper screaming to get out of the house, jolting I went to run but something caught my eye outside my window. He was standing in the middle of my backyard, tall, faceless and wore a pristine suit, untouched and unharmed by the flames that had begun to burn through the trees,

“Soon”

It was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

When I woke up, I found myself laying in a hospital bed, blinking up at the ceiling I shifted uncomfortable. The sheets where scratch against my skin, a soft groan caught my attention to the side of me sat Harper and Michael. Michael looked up at me, his brown eyes where tired, and he looked like death warmed up,

“Bout time you woke up Jinx, Harper has some things to talk to you about”

The was the only thing he said to me before he left to gods knows where, it wasn’t long till Harper woke up. When she did, she told me everything that happened the other night, how she found me on the ground blood leaking from my nose. She asked me if that thing was back, I didn’t give her an answer no point when she already figured that out on her own. My silence only confirmed it for her. It wasn’t till later that day when I got the all clear to be released from the hospital, the house was fine almost untouched by the flames. Couldn’t say the same for the woods around the back of the house and the houses next to us, burnt black from the flames. The smell of ash was strong, so I kept my window shut to try and keep the smell out didn’t work as well but it kept it a bay. The whispering in my mind had came back not as loud but calm, soft murmuring, I felt dazed. I remember Harper had given me a notebook not very long ago, so I wrote in it, everything that had happened. I heard the ringing of static in my mind again, he was back once again. Taking a peek out my window I shot back finding him standing right in front of the window, this was the closes I’ve ever seen him. He pointed in at me, at my desk where my notebook sat open. The world around me was spinning the longer I stared at him, but I pushed through grabbed the notebook, and let my hand write,

“Always watching, No eyes”

It was the last thing I saw before I passed out again, I grew use to it waking up with another bruise and a pounding head. It became a daily thing to deal with, three months had passed, and he hadn’t left, the voices where consistent ramblings and murmurs.

It’s been getting colder the last few days; Michael and I were out chopping wood, well Michael was chopping the wood. He sat me down to chip the wood with dad’s old hatchet. We spent hours outside the longest we’ve even been near each other and the longest I didn’t have to hear that damn static the creature brings. I zoned out for a while never realizing I had stopped and began staring at the blade of the hatchet in my hand. It was old but the blade was sharp and sliced through the wood like a hot knife through butter. It made me wonder would it be like that slicing through the flesh of my ignorant, uncaring brother? What would it feel like finally ridding the world my life of my brother? Snapping out of it I blinked I had spoken to soon the static was back, he was there in the charred woods watching me again. Sighing I place the hatchet down and collected all the wood back up again and brought the chips inside. I grabbed the hatchet and went to the shed to place it away and found Michael in there with his back turned to me. I looked out the sheds dirty window to find him staring at me from behind him where these long inky black tendrils. I heard the voice’s become louder, harshly speaking back the insults my brother said to me since the day dad died.

“You’re nothing but a magnet of bad luck Jinx”,

“nothing good ever good comes from you”,

“you’re nothing but a thief”,

“you don’t help society you’re just a bane on society”,

“Oh, look the little thief is home what did you steal off with this time?”,

“This is your fault Jinx, you’re just a magnet of bad luck, mum and dad named you right”

I couldn’t take it I screamed, and without realizing it I had slammed the hatchet into Michael’s back. It felt good hearing him scream in pain and watching him sink to the floor trying to grab the hatchet from out of his shoulder. Snickering I placed my boot on his back and yanked the hatchet out for him ready to slam it back into him again. Only for him to turn around and grab my ankle and push me backwards to the floor. The hatchet slid from my hand, and I scrambled to get it back only for Michael to grab a fist full of my damn long hair. Hatchet in hand I swung it into Michael's arm causing him to let go. I then slammed the blunt end into the side of his head and watched him fall to the ground again. Grinning I couldn’t help it even if I wanted to stop, not that I wanted to anyways. Over and over I pulled the hatchet out only to slam it back into his back again. Blood splattered my jersey and stained my sleeves red; I could hear laughing only to realize it was coming from me. It had been a long time since I laughed, really laughed. I placed the hatchet down on the table and took the axe Michael had instead. I turned him over, he wasn’t quite dead yet, his skin had paled from the lack of blood and his eyes where unfocused. But I got him to focus just enough on me, just enough so he understood the last thing he’ll ever hear from me,

“Remember what mum always said? If you got nothing nice to say don’t say it at all”

And with that I brought the axe up over my head and brought it down upon his head splattering his blood and brains on the floor. Laughing I grabbed the hatchet and pulled the axe from his head and took it inside with me. I hated that Michael was able to get the best of me for just a moment, I couldn’t have that happen again. So, I went to the bathroom grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut strands of my hair short. It was boyish but it will do the job now no one will grab my hair. Dropping the scissors in the sink I skipped off to my brother’s room grabbed his shoulder bag and took some things. Ripping open Michael's drawers, I found his stash, grinning I took it all and stuffed it in the bag. I went to my room and grabbed the notebook ripping out a page I wrote to Harper,

“Dearest Harper,

Although you’re not my sister by blood, you’re my sister by soul. I’m sorry for everything, I’m sure you have an idea on what’s happened. You’re smart like that. But it’s okay now, I’m fine Michael is now no problem. I’m sure you’ll understand what I mean after you’ve seen what’s in the shed. It’s not goodbye but perhaps I’ll see you around.

Jinx

With that I searched for the gasoline and matches and taped the note to the mailbox before I poured the gas around the house and lit the sucker alight. For a while I stood in the tree line watching the flames engulf the house, the whispers praised me for my good work. Before a tap on my shoulder caught my attention. Turning I found the inky black tendril gently moving before it moved in a come heather motion. Looking up from it I found the tall faceless creature a head of me, waiting for me to come to him. And go to him I did.

https://www.deviantart.com/123jinxed/art/Creepypasta-Jinx-844129481


End file.
